Pinky Promise
by Keisuke Cloudberry
Summary: Atobe doesn’t get the concept of pinky promises, fortunately, Seigaku’s tensai is there to help. A birthday gift for Fuji... Read and review!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis…. Too bad

**A/N:** My first attempt to write a story about PoT. Yay for Tofu! I really love this pair and they should've had an interaction in the anime or manga… Mou, although I like this pair, I like TeFu too. Maybe I should try a TeFuAto don't you think? Anyway, enjoy this fic and I'm really sorry about the grammar. (I'm not good in writing.)

**Summary:** Atobe doesn't get the concept of pinky promises, fortunately, Seigaku's tensai is there to help. R&R onegai shimasu

It was an ordinary day at Hyotei and the regulars of the tennis team practiced as usual. The only thing unusual about it was that their so-called, buchou Atobe Keigo, was nowhere to be found. One of the regulars asked where he was but no one knew...

"Where is that guy?" Gakuto asked irritatingly. " He didn't even take Kabaji with him." He continued.

"Maybe he's in the clubroom." Shishido guessed.

"Are you stupid? If he was there—" Gakuto stopped for a moment to think. He doesn't even go there!" Gakuto shouted and Shishido only rolled his eyes. ' Che, like I care.'

"Arrgghh!! Where is that guy?! Nobody's supervising the team!" Gakuto whined.

"And since when did you start caring for the team?" Shishido interrogated.

"Since I don't care… Where is he?!"

"Will you shut up?! It's annoying!" Shishido said impatiently.

"Then where's Atobe?!"

"How should I know?!"

"You're stupid."

"What?!"

"Maybe he's been kidnapped!" Jirou suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Really?!" Gakuto asked eagerly. Shishido sweat dropped.

"Atobe-san's been kidnapped?" A worried Chotarou asked.

"Yeah! Let's go look for him Chotarou!" Jirou shouted as he dragged Ootori out of the tennis courts.

"Shishido san!" Choutarou complained.

"It's Gekokujou chance." Hiyoshi muttered.

"Che." Shishido mumbled. He began to worry himself. "Where is that guy?"

"I think he went out for a walk." Informed Oshitari who was seated at the near bench and reading a book.

Shishido approached him with a vein popping in his head. " Why didn't you say so?" He said with an annoying tone. "Then we would've avoided all the noise from Gakuto."

"Hey!"

It was true, Atobe did went out for a walk. He wandered around the streets near the school until he ended up in a park and nobody was there except him.

"Ore-sama needs some time alone." He said to himself. He walked towards a swing and sat there.

He had a lot of things on his mind, especially on what had happened yesterday. He got a little bit angry… okay not a little bit but he got really angry with his regulars. He got too annoyed because none of them wanted to do what he told them to do. They dare oppose the great Ore-sama? Unfortunately, they did oppose the great Ore-sama. Nobody even paid attention to him. Gakuto complained too much, Shishido didn't even scrutinize with him, Chotarou would follow Shishido more than him, Hiyoshi started with his Gekokujou thing again, Jirou just slept and Oshitari only sneered at him. Kabaji was the only one who obeyed him. Ore-sama is not satisfied with his teammates.

Atobe sighed. He was about to leave when all of a sudden, a guy he was a bit familiar with approached him.

"Fancy meeting you here, Atobe-san from Hyotei." The guy beamed.

"You too, Fuji Syusuke from Seigaku." Atobe spoke with a straight face. Fuji chuckled.

"May I ask what the buchou of Hyotei is doing here?"

"Nothing much, Ore-sama just passed by." He responded.

"Really now? Well, I always go here whenever I have something bothering me." Fuji voiced.

'_Something bothering him?' _Atobe thought. Fuji sat on one of the swings.

"We haven't really talked in person, right?" Fuji said as he played on the swing.

"Hn." Was all Atobe said as he watched Fuji swing. Suddenly, Fuji stopped from swinging and stood in front of Atobe.

"In that case, let's start over again. I'm Fuji Syusuke, nice to meet you." He curtseyed.

Atobe smirked. " Atobe. Keigo Atobe. Nice to meet you too." Atobe replied.

"Let's be friends." Fuji said.

"Ore-sama looks forward to be your acquaintance." Atobe told him proudly. Fuji smiled softly as they shook hands. Atobe looked at him play on the swings again.

'_He looks like a girl up close_…'

DOKI

DOKI

'_And he smiles more than an average person.' _

"Ne, Atobe-san, do you have any problems?" Fuji asked him as he noticed Atobe looking a bit troubled. Atobe snapped out of his thoughts.

"Mmmhmm." Atobe thought for a moment. " No, Ore-sama doesn't have any problems at all."

"Probably your teammates wouldn't follow you huh?" Fuji assumed. Atobe gawked at him. Fuji snickered.

"From the looks of it, I'm right aren't I?" He smiled.

Atobe smirked. _' As expected of Fuji Syusuke_.'

"As matter of fact, you are." Atobe said. " That's expected from a tensai like you."

"Well, it happens to Tezuka often so I can tell if a buchou like you is troubled." Fuji told him.

"Is that so?" Atobe questioned.

"Yeah.. So why is it that your team wouldn't follow you?" Fuji asked him.

"They didn't….. Want to take dance lessons." Atobe grumbled.

It became silent for a while until Fuji stopped from swinging and burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Atobe intrigued." You dare laugh at Ore-sama?!"

"Sorry… Atobe san.." Fuji tried to stop from laughing. " But why on earth would you require them from having dance lessons?"

"To let the have the rhythm when playing! What else?" Atobe defended.

"Alright Atobe-san if you say so…" Fuji laughed. Atobe sweatdropped.

'_Is this guy for real? He's as sadistic as Oshitari. Maybe even more sadistic!' _

"What about you? You told me that you go here whenever you have problems?" Atobe asked, trying to change the subject.

"Me?" Fuji thought deeply. " Let's see… Well, I just felt like it." Fuji said and smiled sadistically.

'_Are tensais meant to be evil?'_

Fuji stood up and pulled Atobe up from the swing. " Atobe san! I think I saw an ice cream store over there! Let's check it out!" Fuji said as he pointed a near store.

"Ore-sama is not really into sweets." Atobe informed.

"Mou… You're just like Tezuka, saying that you don't like sweets and eventually like it in the end." Fuji mentioned.

'_Ore-sama? Like Tezuka Kunimitsu?'_ Atobe raised a brow.

"But Ore-sama is not fond of commoner food."

"Come on! It'd be great from time to time! And besides, ice cream is not commoner's food."

' _Who knew this guy could be so hyper? He's the same as that Jirou. No wonder he idolizes this person very much, they're of the same personality.'_ He thought.

Let's go Atobe-san!"

"As you wish, Fuji-san." Atobe sighed as Fuji held his hand until they reached the ice cream store.

DOKI

DOKI

"What flavor would you like, Atobe-san?" Fuji asked eagerly. He really liked ice cream.

"Whatever's yours Fuji-san" Atobe said.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Ore sama is."

"Okay then.." Fuji turned to the store clerk. " Two wasabi-flavored ice cream please." He said happily.

' _What a flavor… Wasabi…' Atobe pondered. ' Wait a minute… WASABI?! What kind of ice cream flavor is that?'_ He thought luridly.

"Fuji-san, Ore-sama thinks he should have vanilla instead."

Fuji giggled." Is that so? Then 1 wasabi and 1 vanilla flavored ice cream please." Fuji turned to Atobe." Are you sure you don't wanna try it?"

Atobe nodded. "Ah, let Ore-sama pay for that." Atobe said as he reached for his wallet.

Atobe gulped realizing that his wallet was nowhere to be found. Fuji laughed at him as he looked for his wallet.

"Don't worry Atobe-san, I've already paid for it." A smiling Fuji said as he handed the treat. Atobe only gazed at the smiling tensai. " Here you go Atobe-san."

"Thank you." Atobe replied as he got the ice cream from Fuji's hand. Fuji gave him a tender smile.

DOKI

DOKI

They strolled back to the park and held a conversation about many things, especially tennis… And Tezuka.

"Atobe-san, you really remind me of Tezuka.." said Fuji who was licking his ice cream.

"Do you really think of it that way?" Atobe asked apathetically.

"Yeah… Aside from the fact that Tezuka never leaves his wallet at school." Fuji mused.

Atobe sweatdropped. " Are you really making fun of Ore-sama?" Atobe questioned. Fuji chuckled a bit.

"Maybe."

'_He's laughing at the great Ore-sama..'_ Atobe thought with gloom.

"Atobe-san? Are you okay?" Fuji asked worriedly.

"Ahh.." Atobe answered.

"So, how do you find the so-called commoner's ice cream?" Fuji asked sarcastically.

"It's rather good enough for Ore-sama to eat." Atobe commented as he finished his ice cream. " And please Fuji-san, please stop calling Ore-sama Atobe-san… It makes Ore-sama feel old or something." Atobe said. " Just call Ore-sama Atobe-sama." He said proudly as he put his hand on his temples and smirked.

"Wouldn't that make you feel older?" Fuji asked sarcastically. Then he thought for a moment. " Then how about Atobe-kun?" Fuji suggested innocently. " Since were friends and all."

Atobe stopped and gazed at him yet again. " Atobe-kun?" Atobe asked as a blush crept on his face.

Fuji nodded. " And you can call me Fuji-kun! Are you fine with that?"

Atobe sighed. " It's fine with Ore-sama."

"Then it's a deal!" Fuji exclaimed as he raised his pinky finger up.

"What is Ore-sama supposed to do?" Asked the puzzled Atobe.

"It's a promise right? So we have to keep it as a promise!" He said and came closer to Atobe.

"Ore-sama is confused."

"Haven't you ever done this before?" Fuji asked the puzzled Atobe. Atobe only frowned.

Fuji let out a sigh. " Well, according to what I know, When you have a promise to be kept, all you need to do is bind each other's pinkies together and that promise will always remain a promise!"

"This is childish. What assurance would this practice give you?" Atobe doubted.

Fuji got hold of Atobe's hand and fastened his pinky with Atobe's. Fuji looked at him intently. " It's a promise okay? Pinky promise!" Fuji repeated.

"Fuji-kun…"

'_I never thought this guy could be really adora—'_

"See? You kept your promise!" Fuji stated happily.

"Fuji-kun…"

Fuji chuckled. " You did it again! Told you pinky promises work."

' _Adorable and childish…'_ Atobe sweat dropped.

"Na, Atobe-kun." Atobe blushed a little when he said his name. " I'm really glad that I got to meet you." Fuji said with a warm smile plastered on his gentle face. Atobe smirked.

"Same with you Fuji-kun."

"ATOBE?!" A voice called out. " Where are yooouuu—"

"Gakuto, will you please shut up? He's not lost or anything." Shishido grumbled.

"But Jirou said—"

"He is not kidnapped!"

"But what if—"

"Oi stop it you two. People are staring." Oshitari warned.

"Oh look, there he is." Shishido said as he pointed to where Atobe was. Gakuto and Oshitari looked at the direction he was pointing.

"AAATTTOOBBEEE!!" Gakuto shouted as he waved at Atobe.

"Oh? Looks like you're teammates are here." Fuji said and pointed at three people who was making quite a ruckus. Atobe looked annoyed.

"It seems Ore-sama has to go, Fuji-kun. It was nice chatting with you." Atobe said. "And next time Ore-sama will be the one to treat you." Atobe said proudly.

"I'll be expecting that." Fuji replied. " So… I'll see you then." He smiled softly and Atobe smiled back.

Fuji waved goodbye as Atobe walked towards his teammates. _' I wish Tezuka was like you.' _And he walked away.

"Hey, Isn't that Fuji Syusuke from Seigaku?" Gakuto queried. " What's he doing with Atobe?"

"Beats me." Shishido replied while Oshitari eyed Fuji and he grinned.

Atobe approached them. " Oi, why aren't you guys having prac—"

"Oh sorry, were we a bother to your little chat with Fuji Syusuke?" Oshitari interrogated. The other two eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?" Atobe asked.

"Tensais really do make you smile huh?" Oshitari sneered. Atobe turned red at what he said.

"They most certainly do not!" Atobe defended. All the three snorted.

"Ore-sama is not interested with Fuji Syusuke!" He had a flushed look on his face.

"We didn't even say anything." Shishido retorted.

"You're so easy to read Atobe." Oshitari commented.

"Ore-sama is not!" An annoyed Atobe said. And they all went back to Hyotei as Oshitari, Gakuto and Shishido laughed at the blushing Atobe.

-**OWARI**-

Yeah I know it's pretty pathetic. Were they OOC? Lame? Ehe Please leave a review if you feel like it! I'd be happy to accept them. They would help me a lot. TOFU

- Keisuke Cloudberry


End file.
